Merriment
by ChickWG
Summary: A short sugar coated Maggie and PJ Christmas piece.


**Author's note: A short bit of holiday cheer. Is set quite a few months after Gold/Fool's Gold but before The Scarecrow. Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Merry Christmas**

PJ sat at his kitchen table, sipping a warm cup of coffee as he attempted to read the paper in front of him, unable to relax. He stifled a sigh refusing to feel sorry for himself. It was Christmas morning and he was alone. He was to drive to Melbourne that night for the annual Hasham Christmas dinner, which usually consisted of his mother's fabulous cooking and a few close relatives that lived throughout Victoria. They had offered for him to drive up the night before to spend the entire day with them, but he had refused, too pre-occupied with his recent case to waste the time. Unfortunately, he had cracked the case at 11:30 last night, which currently left him with nothing to do. He had had offers from the Boss and Chris, as well as a few friends of his from St Davids, but he had declined not wanting to impose.

He sighed and abandoned the paper he was not reading, allowing his mind to drift to the one person, he was trying desperately not to think of. Maggie had been planning to leave last night to spend time with her family. She had said that Robbie had been a lot better and this would be their first Christmas together since his heroin addiction had been brought to light. He just hoped that the addiction was really behind Robbie, because if it was not, he knew it would cause Maggie nothing but pain.

He got up, deciding to put on a Christmas CD to break the silence, when he heard the doorbell ring. A small frown formed, puzzled as to who could be at his door at 8:00am Christmas morning. He opened the door to see his favorite green eyes staring up at him, a ridiculous Christmas hat sitting on her head, jingling when she moved.

"Hey, Merry Christmas" she greeted, passing him a wrapped plate as he moved aside letting her in. He gave her a curious glance as he shut the door, before peaking under the covering, grinning when he saw a plate of freshly pealed prawns.

"I thought you would like them" she replied indicating to the plate, pleased when she saw the grin form on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pleased but confused all the same "Aren't you suppose to be in Melbourne?"

Maggie shook her head, hat jingling as she did so "I'm heading up there now, Dad had something come up at the last minute as did Mick so it was easier if I just headed up this morning" she stated giving him a small smile, not exactly sure of herself in his home.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by," he stated meeting her gaze and she blushed slightly.

She diverted her gaze from his, quickly scanning his home. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner with a few presents scatter underneath. Besides that, the house was relatively sparse and Maggie frowned at the thought of him being alone on Christmas day.

"I'm fine Mags," he stated as if reading her thoughts.

"Thank you for the gift" she replied locking eyes with his. Usually the officers did not exchange gifts, instead having a small get together at the Boss' place, but after the hectic year and the mine incident, both had felt compelled.

"I'm glad you liked them" he replied giving her a small smile as he noticed her wearing the earrings that he had given her the night before. "And thank you as well and for the prawns" he added

She gave him another smile, their eyes locking, gaze becoming intense, as neither looked away, the emotions flowing between them.

"I should get going," she admitted disappointedly and he nodded as he began to walk her towards the door. She stopped him at the end of the hallway, eyes meeting his as she leaned forward slightly, PJ tilting his head to close the distance between them. It was the slightest of touches, just a whisper across her mouth before she moved closer and he settled his mouth against hers. She was sinking against him, her knees bending slightly as she leaned on the wall behind her. He tipped her chin up to him while his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. She responded automatically, pressing her full body against his, taking in his warmth as she deepened the kiss. Months of repressed desire and longing rising to the surface as their embrace became more heated as he drunk her in, her hands snaking up into his hair and pulling him hard towards her. His mouth had a life of its own, his mouth capturing hers, drawing her in, as if he could keep her there.

She finally pulled back, unable to breathe and he loosened his hold on her, their ragged breathing echoing in the silence of the house. She met his gaze as he tucked a stray strand behind her ear, her Santa hat having fallen off at some point.

"I have to go," she whispered but he shook his head, seeing the desire to flight in her eyes.

"Maggie" he stated, not the least bit embarrassed about the hint pleading in his voice, unwilling to be cast off. "Stay a little longer"

"Nothings changed," she whispered, unwilling to hurt him again.

He nodded accepting her words "Its Christmas. Christmas is the time to be with the people you love," he stated moving forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Allowing the implication of his words to hang in the air.

She fell silent a silent battle waging between her heart and her mind. She risked a quick glance towards him and felt her heart convulse as his gorgeous eyes stared back at her. It was Christmas, she thought to herself. The one day a year where all the usual crap didn't matter. The one day a year to be with the people you loved.

She allowed a small smile to grace her features as she slowly broke their embrace before capturing his hand in hers, leading him towards the closed door to her left.

"The one day to show the people you love just how much you care about them" she whispered never breaking eye contact and he nodded, reaching past her to open the door, walking her back into his bedroom.

She leant up and kissed him again, mouths interlocked in a soft kiss as he gently leaned her against the bed, staring into her eyes, seeking an unspoken permission. She reached up her hand to his cheek, running her finger across his strong jawbone, staring into his intense eyes.

"I do love you," she whispered as he leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
All I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
